meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Covaden
The Church of Covaden, historically and sometimes internationally known as the 'Hellenic Covaden', is the largest church of the Kuvasi faith, and is the State Church in the Commonwealth of Meregos. Name Organisation Doctrine In the Kuvasi faith, although God is the supreme figure of deity, he is rarely mentioned by religious followers. Nature of God The Church of Covaden holds that there is one eternal God, known as Kuval, who is omnipresent and eternal. Kuval is a malevolent force of nature, who often tests the faith of his believers and punishes those who fail the tests. Born in the Skies Above, Kuval was a power hungry child. His mother, Mesu, died giving birth to him. His father, Apsa was a "deity of universal adoration", a "kind old man dedicated to protecting the developing species of the Lands Below". At the age of fifteen, Kuval slit the throats of his sleeping siblings so that he could not be succeeded in power. Furthermore, Kuval took the feather of a diamond eagle and began to hack at the heart of his sleeping father in order to secure full power over the Skies Above, and planned to conquer the Lands Below. Moments before his death, Apsa used his last ounces of energy to create four women- Avi, Anma, Maiyana and Valarttu-, known as the Four Commanders (Nançudikål), to protect the Land Below from the conquest of Kuval. The Nançudikål are described as "four women of incredible skill, capable of dividing their undivided attention to all of those who need it without letting slip of their responsibility", and "each alone is a force of nature, but united they have the competence to overpower Kuval himself if working in true unison". In the Covaden faith, Kuval is a figure of fear and religious followers try and avoid his attention by following laws of the land and the laws of the faith. It is to the Four Commanders that the religious followers pray to and worship, as they are the ones who provide them with protection from Kuval, even if they act wrongly. Nature of the Church The Church of Covaden accepts that it is not the only faith, preaching that "other Gods and figures are cousins of Kuval, just as infinite in nature and boundless in might", adding that followers of other religions "all are protected by Nançudikål as if they feared Kuval themselves". Life and Death The Church of Covaden teaches that life begins at birth- "fetus is a vessel of Apsa, the body is recreated once it has been released from mother to the world". Immediately after death, Kuval descends from the Skies to claim the soul of the deceased to serve as an acolyte to his unkind methods. Simultaneously, the Nançudikål hurry to the individual to try and transport their souls to the Uyir (afterlife) before Kuval can recruit them. For most, the Nançudikål will reach them before Kuval, as they are Earth-bound and can reach the deceased much faster than Kuval. However, some people are reached by Kuval before the Nançudikål and thus the Nançudikål fight an incredulous battle against him to reclaim the souls of the deceased and safely transport them to Uyir. It is thus that ghosts are often seen as malicious, but to be pitied, in Meregosian tales: they are souls in which Kuval could not be defeated by the Nançudikål. Religious figures Worship Social and cultural issues History Category:Meregosian religion Category:Churches of Meregos